Vehicles can and do tip over due to excessive lateral g-forces with catastrophic destruction and injury often resulting. The risk increases for vehicles, such as transport trucks or utility trucks, having a higher center of gravity and carrying heavier loads, especially during the negotiation of sharp or inclined turns.
There have already been some devices developed for vehicles to provide drivers with warning or to monitor the vehicle during situations when the g-forces experienced by the vehicle are unsafe, but, prior to this invention, those devices have not been readily adopted for practical reasons. Those reasons include difficulty in installation, high cost, and difficulty in making the necessary modifications by way of calibration to the device so that the device is useful to the particular vehicle in which it has been installed.
Despite the longstanding seriousness of the problem of lateral g-forces causing vehicular accidents, there remains no device on the market sufficiently overcoming the noted problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lateral g-force monitoring and warning device that is compact, simple in design, easy to install and easily calibratable after installation.
Other objects and achievements of the invention will become apparent upon threading the complete specification.